No lo Sé
by sophieluna
Summary: Una promesa que vale más que respirar. Trascendental. Esperanzadora. Llena de luz. Es por eso que Harry espera en la estación de trenes con el rostro vuelto hacia la plataforma y los puños cerrados. Falta poco. El tren llegará.


**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada, salvo la idea loca que arranqué de mi cabeza.

**Summary: **Una promesa que vale más que respirar. Trascendental. Esperanzadora. Llena de luz. Es por eso que Harry espera en la estación de trenes con el rostro vuelto hacia la plataforma y los puños cerrados. Falta poco. El tren llegará.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Beta:** Aneychi

**Palabras:** 1.526

**NdA: **Entonces fue hora de regresar. No esperaba hacerlo tan pronto, puesto que no he terminado lo que tengo a medias y… si, prometo firmemente hacerlo. Pero, en medio de una historia, hace pocos días, diez treinta de la noche, Westlife cantando, se me condensó algo parecido a una idea. Me hervía el cerebro y en tiempo record (rompí mi marca!) logré sacarla de mi cabecita. Supe que de no hacerlo, podría enloquecer. Puedo decir que es algo diferente, cargado del nuevo espacio que estoy explorando, simple, real y cruda. Espero que no haga lagrimear a muchos como lo hizo conmigo.

Esta vez para Aneychi como un regalo de cumpleaños. Más atrasado no puede ser… pero aquí está. Eres mi beta, mi amiga y mi compañera de locas aventuras. Gracias por tus ideas!

**

* * *

**

**No lo sé**

**Sophieluna**

¿Cuándo termina?

¿Es justo? O ¿Sólo soy yo?

Realmente no estás.

Tú realmente no existes.

_Es viernes y empieza a nevar de nuevo. Puedo sentir el frio colarse bajo mi abrigo y pienso en ti, siempre lo hago, sé cuánto lo odias. Es por eso que llevo un abrigo para ti, además de una bufanda y un par de guantes._

_Negra. Mi ropa es totalmente negra y con el paso de los días empiezo a ver leves cambios en su color que por momentos me molestan. Aunque, es magnífica y la compré para que me veas desde el tren. _

_No podrás confundirme. Lo sé._

_Una última mirada antes de salir. Al menos, mi rostro en el espejo continúa siendo el mismo. Odio tener estas malditas marcas además de esa que me incomodaba ya, pese a ellas trato de sonreír a mi reflejo. Pronto me verás._

_Es casi la hora y tengo que llegar a tiempo. No querrás que te haga esperar más de lo debido. No quiero que esperes. _

_Esperar es horrible y… a veces duele._

_Siempre supe que este día llegaría. Después de tantos días, tanto sol y el frío de las noches. Llevo dos días sin poder dormir, esperándote._

_Intentando calmarme. Intentando limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas y el temblor de mis manos. Se que no lo notarás. Estoy casi perfecto._

_Nunca notarías el temblor de mis manos._

_Desde que supe que hoy llegarías, quise estar muy cerca para no perderme de nada. Encontré un apartamento cerca de la estación, es pequeño. Quizá muy pequeño para tu gusto, pero no importa._

_Desde allí puedo escuchar el sonido del tren cuando se aproxima a la estación. _

_Hay una pequeña cocina para preparar esa maldita pasta italiana que no puedo tolerar y que es tu favorita. ¿Lo es todavía? Espero que sí. Sé que me obligarás que la coma mientras te veo sonreír con las diez mil muecas que haré en el proceso._

_Recuerdo tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me hacía sonrojar. _

_Me tiemblan las manos mientras camino hacia la estación. Quizá es porque he esperado este momento, porque te he esperado._

_Sabes, he soñado con tu llegada por días. Desde que me enviaste esa carta, desde que supe que vendrías._

_Porque antes de todo, supe que vendrías. Podía olerlo en el viento._

_Y sé que no volverás a irte. No me dejarías solo de nuevo._

_Sé que no podría resistir otro invierno así._

_Pero eso no importa ahora. Tú vendrás y todo quedará olvidado._

_Enterrado._

_Igual que mis miedos y las pesadillas. Contigo todo eso será sólo un mal recuerdo, un viejo y asqueroso invento que dejará de importar apenas te vea._

_Ya he llegado. _

_Realmente vivo cerca de la estación, te darás cuenta en cuanto camines conmigo de regreso a casa._

_Aunque no es la casa que querrías para ti. Pero sé que te gustará, por mí._

_Lo sé porque por mí te gustaron mis amigos, el café muy dulce y hasta el desorden de mi cabello._

_Falta poco para que llegues. Ya lo siento. Ya me tiemblan las manos. Me empieza a faltar el aire._

_Me acercaré un poco más hasta la plataforma, aunque esos guardias de azul están observando de reojo. No importa._

_Perdóname._

_Intenté llegar hasta la los rieles pero me hicieron regresar. Estúpidos guardias._

_Ellos no saben que te espero. No saben que eres tú._

_Les dije que era importante, que tengo que estar allí, cerca. No lo entendieron._

_No entienden que es importante. _

_Se que perdí el control y que no debí golpear el cristal de la puerta, pero la culpa la tuvo ese desgraciado guardia que como todos, se burló descaradamente. Cuando te vean tendrán que cerrar su maldita boca._

_Camino de un lado a otro con un nudo en la garganta. Falta poco. Muy poco._

_Hay alguien que se acerca._

_Es un hombre. Un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos plata. Está llorando._

_Se sienta en una banca muy cercana a mí y baja los ojos._

_Sabes, se parece a ti. _

_Mucho. Sólo que es más viejo. Y se ve cansado. _

_Y triste._

_Si. Está muy triste. Creo que no le importa que yo lo esté viendo. Quizá también está esperando a alguien._

_¿Cómo puede estar triste si ya va a llegar el tren?_

_Falta poco. _

_Me observa con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. Sé que es a mí porque no hay nadie más aquí, cerca de la puerta. _

_Se cubre el rostro con sus manos blancas, como las tuyas; y sus ojos regresan hacia mí._

_No resisto verlo sufrir de esa forma y me acerco. Sé que si le digo algo se pondrá mejor. Nada puede ser tan grave._

_Nada que no sea esperar._

"_-¿Estás bien?" Le digo mientras examino su rostro._

_Es realmente parecido a ti. Demasiado._

_No contesta. Levanta su rostro y puedo ver cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo. Está temblando. _

_Quizá necesita un abrazo. Yo podría dárselo si con eso deja de sufrir._

_Un abrazo podría iluminar una noche oscura. Estoy seguro._

"_-¿Esperas a alguien?" Intento de nuevo._

_Por un momento se calma. Se estremece ligeramente y trata de alzar los ojos. Me mira con los labios temblorosos y mojados._

_Son como los tuyos. _

"_-No te preocupes. Llegará." Afirmo. Le sonrío y levanto la vista hacia la puerta._

"_-Sé que llegará." _

_Su rostro se contrae y me observa con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Creo que trata de ver más allá. Como si quisiera penetrar mis pensamientos._

_Me siento incómodo y extrañado. Creo que conozco esa mirada._

_Parece tu mirada cuando no quieres decirme lo que piensas, aunque sus ojos están realmente cansados. Y viejos._

"_-Sabes, yo también espero a alguien. Alguien muy importante." Se incorpora lentamente y presta atención. _

"_-Llegará en el tren de las diez." Sonrío, de nuevo._

_Me observa sin pestañear un momento mientras mi sonrisa desaparece lentamente. De repente, ahoga un gemido y baja el rostro nuevamente._

_Creo que se ha puesto peor._

"_-Es una pena que estés llorando." Lamento. _

"_-La persona que estás esperando verá tu rostro lavado."_

_Intenta alzar la vista de nuevo y suspira. _

_Creo que ha escuchado mis palabras. _

_Entonces, le digo lo que he pensado sobre el. _

"_-Te pareces mucho a el. Sólo que eres más viejo. Mucho más viejo."_

_Levanta sus ojos muy rápido y me observa de nuevo de esa forma extraña._

_Intento salir de esta incomodidad que siento. Entonces, hablo de ti. Porque ya va a llegar el tren. _

"_-Estoy seguro que llegará. Me dijo que hoy viernes lo haría. Y vendrá para irnos de aquí. Irnos lejos."_

_Sus labios se contraen y sus puños se cierran con violencia. Se levanta de un golpe y se aleja caminando rápido sin siquiera mirar atrás._

_Creo que no le gustó lo que dije._

_Escucho el tren en la distancia. Ya es hora. _

_Ya vienes por mí._

_Qué hombre más extraño._

_¿Cómo puede irse así cuando el tren está llegando?_

_Me acerco a la puerta y espero. Mi corazón está por salirse de mi pecho y me tiemblan las piernas. _

_Estás aquí. Sé que por fin estás aquí._

_Fijo la mirada en el tren que ya se acerca aminorando la marcha. Cuando los guardias se alejen para dar espacio al tren, correré hasta la plataforma para verte llegar._

_Porque te he esperado._

_Y porque te amo._

**-oOo-**

No lo pudo resistir más. Se levantó y no esperó a verlo. Sabía que faltaba poco y tal vez esta vez, terminaría revolcándose en el suelo o corriendo tras el.

Para intentar salvarlo.

Como en los primeros años.

Dio media vuelta antes de intentar alejarse corriendo. El abrigo negro manchado de sangre y polvo, como aquel día. Sus irises verdes brillando espectacularmente, como en sus recuerdos.

Se estremeció verdaderamente y corrió.

Sabía que era un maldito recuerdo. Una simple brecha de energía. No era real. Al menos, no del todo.

Se detuvo hasta que los profundos gemidos lo hicieron ahogarse.

Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

A su lado, la calle estaba vacía. Sola. Abandonada. Como siempre.

Sabía que venía después.

Harry escucharía el sonido del tren de las diez que se acercaba a la estación y correría hacia la plataforma, pese a los esfuerzos de los guardias de seguridad por detenerlo.

Resbalaría en el hielo y caería a los rieles.

Entonces, el tren llegaría.

Y el no llegaría a tiempo porque se retrasaría comprando una bufanda color arcoíris para su novio.

Realmente no sabía por qué estaba aún haciendo esto. Cada viernes, cada mes y cada año, por tanto tiempo. Simplemente no podía resistirlo.

Sabía que lo destruía.

Sabía cuánto dolía.

Aun así, sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Por estupidez o masoquismo. Por un recuerdo o un herida. Por su alma o el vacío en su pecho. Por el peso de los días o la ansiedad en sus ojos. Por el temblor en sus manos o las ganas de gritar. Por no tener una vida o por vivir atado a los malditos recuerdos. Por no poder superarlo o por no querer olvidarlo. Por odiarse hasta la muerte o por intentar ser perdonado.

Por rabia.

Por amor.

Por dolor.

Así como Harry nunca supo por qué el no llegaría; no lo sabía.

**FIN**

Hasta la próxima.

**Sophie.**


End file.
